This is what you got for making a stupid HOAX
by squirrel15
Summary: Gilbert bosan dan ingin membuat rusuh semua orang di twitternya, Ia membuat hoax tentang dirinya dan Elizabeta tetpai dia malah me-mention Roderich. I fail at sumarries, baca aja ya, don't flame please


**Hey Author di sini! Yeah well, gue nulis bahasa Indonesia dulu, ini fic gue tulis right after gue salah ngetik pairing di FFn, gue suka straight dan jarang nyari yaoi, dan gue abis nyari AUSHUN mau nyari PRUHUN dan apa yang terjadi… Bukannya character A yang gue ganti malah character B yang gue ganti, dan gue mencet 'go' aja langsung, pas gue liat, "UANJIR INI ISINYA AUSPRU BEGINI?" dan yeah… gue salah ngetik _ _"**

**Anyway I don't belong HETALIA and I have an upcoming fic about Detective Cona XD /shots**

Gilbert Beilschmidt, pemuda albino berbadan AWESOME dan bermuka ASEM (dibunuh gilbert) sedang random ngerjain tugas, dan dia liat twitternya yang lama udah ga diurus penuh dengan mention dari fangirlnya. "Tch fangirl" katanya.

Terus entah kenapa si manusia berambut putih ini berfikir untuk bikin gossip rusuh antara dia sama Elizabeta Herdevary, cewek ke 3 paling threatening se antero dunia! (Dibunuh suami sama selingkuhannya) (dibunuh sama mereka bertiga) "Kesese bikin rusuh ah~" dan dia pun ngetweet

"Kesese, haha aku pembuat hoax yang awesome" lalu beberapa kemudian dia ngeliat mention-an tweetnya:

_*******: IAM_AWESOME oh my god? Ore-sama YAOI? _

_****: RT ******* : IAM_AWESOME oh my god? Ore-sama YAOI?_

_***_*****: IAM_AWESOME kau ternyata *sobs* aku patah hati nak _

_*******: IAM_AWESOME IMMA GAY GIMME KISS!_

_Antonio_fernandez: IAM_AWESOME gilbert? Kau kenapa?_

_Francis_bnfy: IAM_AWESOME GILBERT DIA ITU… COWOK TSUNDERE!_

_Ludwig_: IAM_AWESOME bruder, kau ternyata… aku tak menyangka_

_miaw_htria_vrgs: IAM_AWESOME welcome to the club gilbert ve~_

"APAAN INI ADA APA?" kata Gilbert ngeliat isi mentionannya yang na'udzubillah min dzalik banget "Kenapa pada ngomongin gue Yaoi? Ada apa ini?" lalu dia mencoba melihat tweetnya yang lama, tapi ga keliatan karena dia nge follow 2,234,789 orang. Terus dia nyoba buka profilenya 'Internet lost connection' "Schiesse!" lalu dia membanting-banting modemnya.

"Akhirnya connect juga!" lalu dia melihat mentionnya lagi:

_Elizabeta_Herdevary: SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHANMU DENGAN SUAMIKU YA IAM_AWESOME CIUM SAYANG DARI PANCIKU (top tweets)_

"UWOOOH! KENAPA ELIZABETA BILANG AWESOME ME PAIRED SAMA UNAWESOME TOMPELAN SIALAN ITU! (dibunuh roderich)" lalu dia membalas tweetnya si Eli:

_IAM_AWESOME: Elizabeta_Herdevary m…maksud mu apa? Sepertinya AWESOME aku mention dirimu… bukan Eldestein_Roderich _

Lalu setelah 3 hari 2 malem menunggu di DT Bandung (ini apa coba?) akhirnya balasan dari Eli dateng

_Elizabeta_Herdevary: IAM_AWESOME nih AKU SEKARANG SUDAH BERISTRI DENGAN Eldestein_Roderich LHO HAHAHA_

"HUAPA?" gilbert langsung pingsan di tempat membayangkan tompelan aneh itu dating sambil lempar piano ke mukanya, lalu dia membayangkan mukanya yang AWESOME itu rusak, sayangnya dia ga sadar bahwa fangirlnya merelakan mukanya yang rusak dari pada seiyuunya (dibunuh) "Mati aku" tiba-tiba…

"DIE GILBERT!" Roderich masuk sambil bawa piano yang segede jeban ke kamarnya Gilbert dan memukuli kepalanya. Gilbert pun hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"MAAF RODERICH AKU GA SENGAJA!" katanya, akhirnya Roderich berenti dan mengeluarkan Ipad 2nya dari sakunya (emang muat?)

"Baca nih!"

_Elizabeta_Herdevary: Eldestein_Roderich kau…selingkuh…dengan…childhood friend ku… KAU JAHAT! CIUM PANCIKU_

_Francis_bnfy:Elizabeta_Herdevary Eldestein_Roderich awww sakit…_

_Queen_of_Austria: Eldestein_Roderich kau diberhentikan sementara_

_Antonio_fernandez: Eldestein_Roderich aku merestui hubungan mu nak_

_Elizabeta_Herdevary: Eldestein_Roderich kau mau minta maaf tidak? Sudah begitu YAOI lagi!_

_natalya_braginski: Elizabeta_Herdevary bukankah Eldestein_Roderich case bisa jadi bahan bacaan mu?_

_Ivanbraginski: kapan kau menikahnya Eldestein_Roderich ? Kolkolkol_

"Lihat!" katanya.

"Lihat ke laptopku juga tompel!" kata Gilbert

Lalu Roderich melihat berita yang ditulis oleh

_Gilbert Beilschmidt meng-aprrove hubungannya dengan Roderich Eldestein sekaligus membenarkan foto mereka yang sedang ciuman dengan baju pengantin yang di upload beberapa jam yang lalu oleh seseorang ber-nick name Elihrdvry_rocks_

"Foto?" kata mereka berdua "ELIZABETA!"

**Yeah maaf pendek fic-nya, sebenarnya fic ini adalah challenge dari sepupu saya jadi ya… what you think is what you write dan itu sialan banget.**

**Well that's all for this abal and jayus fic thank you very much if you read this. Don't flame okay.**

**PS: **DT = Ya… tempatlah


End file.
